<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such Selfish Prayers by localmanghoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020693">Such Selfish Prayers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmanghoe/pseuds/localmanghoe'>localmanghoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story: Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blasphemy, Catholic School, F/M, Oral Sex, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Vaginal Sex, asshole michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmanghoe/pseuds/localmanghoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theres a new boy at your school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Such Selfish Prayers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just pure, blaspehming filth tbh. the characters are 19 lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday morning mass had to be the most boring part of the school day. Listening to the priest go on and on about some bullshit parable made you want to run into traffic. <br/>You had zoned out until your head of year got up to make an announcement.<br/>“Ladies, those of you in Mr. Jones’ theology class are expecting some new students. Due to timetable clashes, some of the boys from Holy Cross will be joining your lesson until your exams. Please do give them a warm Sacred Heart welcome, and do not forget we are good catholic schoolgirls, so behave.”<br/>You rolled your eyes and tried not to huff. That was your theology lesson that was about to be invaded. The boys of your brother school were known for their abhorrent behaviour. Of course, the girls in your school weren’t angels, but you knew when you needed to behave; you had a reputation to maintain. You hoped they wouldn’t be too disruptive; you were already re-sitting final year and could not afford any fuck ups.<br/>////<br/>Catholic theology; final period. The last hour between you and spending the weekend stoned or drunk, whichever came first. <br/>You were stopped by Sister Catherine on your way up to the lesson. “Y/N if I have to tell you one more time to pull your skirt down, that’s two weeks of afterschool detention, you know the rules.”<br/>You rolled your eyes and muttered a quick ‘yes sister’ and pulled your skirt down. <br/>As you walked into the classroom, you noticed that your friends were sitting in different spaces than usual. Mr Jones explained that he had rearranged the seating plan, to immerse the new boys into the classroom, and prevent a divide. You knew what he meant, you Politics lesson had a clear split between boys and girls, hurling insults at each other across the central aisle.<br/>You would be sat one boy and one girl; your seat being in the back corner, just behind your best friend Claire. You sat down and began to chat to the girl in front of you, the lesson couldn’t start without the boys and they were late.<br/>15 Minutes had passed before they decide to show up. “Ah gentlemen, I’m glad you could make it,” said Mr Jones. <br/>“We’re sorry we’re so late sir, we got lost,” said the boy. <br/>The conversation in the room stopped at hearing his honey like voice. An American accent? Rare in your small English town. There weren’t any official government offices here so he couldn’t have been a diplomat’s son. Strange.<br/>His blond hair was perfectly styled, his uniform pressed to perfection. He looked so much more put together than the rest of his peers. You should know, it was the same school your younger brother went to, they never enforced uniform rules. You were surprised the boy wasn’t bullied for how nice it looked. <br/>“Well, don’t let it happen again, I can enforce detentions,” finished Mr. Jones. He started reading names and assigning them seats. The American boy was the last one standing and the seat next to you was the only empty one. <br/>You knew already he would be difficult; you weren’t here for it.<br/>“And finally, Mr. Langdon you will be sitting next to Miss. Y/LN. She just has a resting bitch face but I’m sure shell take good care of you,” said Mr Jones.<br/>The boy smirked at you and sauntered over. He sat down and unpacked his bag, taking over almost the whole desk. He finally turned to you, holing out his hand for you to shake. “Michael Langdon, nice to meet you.”<br/>You stared at his hand before shaking it, it was surprisingly soft. “Y/N,” you replied, tuning your attention back to the teacher, taking back your half of the desk by pushing his things to the side. You felt him staring at you. This was going to be a long lesson.<br/>////<br/>Finally, the lesson was over. Michael had spent the whole time elbowing you and loudly bantering with his peers. If it wasn’t for you being in class, you would have hit him. <br/>You began to pack your stuff to leave, Mr Jones mentioning homework for Monday. Fuck, you’d have to see them first thing on Monday too. You resisted the temptation to leap through the window. <br/>The boy sat next to Claire turned to you,” your brother said you’d be a colossal bitch.”<br/>You furrowed your brows, “I haven’t even said anything to you, where’s this coming from? Also, my brothers in year 10 what the hell are you doing talking to him?”<br/>“You’re sat next to boy wonder over here and you haven’t said a word, he can pull conversation out of anyone,” replied the boy. <br/>You shook your head, “this is by far the stupidest conversation I’ve had in this classroom. Even stupider than the ‘is the anti-Christ sexy?’ one that we had last week.”<br/>It was Michaels turn to speak, “and what was the conclusion of that one.”<br/>Claire replied, “okay so, we thought ‘yes’ because he’s supposed to lead people into sin, right? So, you have to be sexy if people are lusting after you. Also, Satan was an angel so there’s that factor too.”<br/>“Girls!” shouted Mr Jones, “do not start that debate again we wasted a whole lesson on it already, go home its Friday I have shit to do.”<br/>You both laughed and left the classroom, not paying any mind to the boys behind you.<br/>////<br/>Monday had arrived; the worst day of the week. To say you were hungover was an understatement. You walked in just before the lesson started, saying your good mornings before taking a seat.<br/>“you look like shit,” said the new boy.<br/>“I didn’t ask,” you replied. <br/>Mr Jones started talking to the class, “as the boys were late last week, we didn’t get to do introductions properly, so turn to your partner and tell them three things about you. Not including your name.”<br/>You rolled your eyes.<br/>“If you keep rolling your eyes, they’re gonna get stuck to the back of your head.”<br/>“again Langdon, I did not ask,” you huffed.<br/>She shot you a sarcastic smile, clearly annoyed by your short answers. “well then, what three things do you want to know about me?”<br/>“preferably nothing, but to make it go faster, where are you from?”<br/>“Los Angeles,” he replied.<br/>“ooo, California beach boy, are we? What brings you to this little catholic school in England then?” you asked.<br/>“My father sent me here, as for what he does, that’s classified.”<br/>“I wasn’t going to ask. Anyway, what’s your favourite food then?”<br/>“French toast,” he smiled. <br/>These three answers told you nothing about him, you didn’t want to admit it, something made you want to know more.<br/>“what do you want to know about me then?” you asked, not really wanting to give him any personal information. <br/>“what’s your favourite food?”<br/>“fettuccini alfredo.”<br/>“here’s what I really want to know,” he started, moving closer to you. “Who shoved that pole up your ass?”<br/>You raised your eyebrows and blinked slowly. Who did he think he is?  <br/>“Why? Do you have something better?”<br/>“I might,” he replied, trailing his tongue over his teeth.<br/>“sorry. I’m not into blonds,” you finished. Turning back around to face the board.<br/>“I’m not finished asking questions,” said Michael.<br/>“I’m done answering them.” Mr Jones interrupted the class before he could argue. You hoped the class would fly by.<br/>You sat resting your chin on your hand, trying to listen to Mr Jones. Suddenly, your arm was elbowed out from beneath your chin, making you smack your chin off the table. Michael had elbowed you. <br/>“What the fuck is wrong with you!”<br/>“MISS Y/N!”<br/>“Michael elbowed me!” you said. <br/>“actually sir, her hand slipped,” Michael interjected.<br/>Mr jones looked pissed, “You know what? I really don’t care. Both of you are going to clean the chapel after school on Friday.”<br/>You sat there; gob smacked. You really did not want to spend any more time with Michael at all, but this was your final behaviour warning.<br/>Michael seemed surprisingly giddy; he was enjoying this far too much.<br/>////<br/>Throughout the week, it seemed that Michael was doing anything he could to piss you off. Pushing you in hallways, taking your usual seats at lunch and in the library, even sitting behind you in mass, kicking your seat. <br/>“listen here you little blond bimbo bitch, if you don’t stop kicking my seat, I swear to god I’m gonna kill you,” you seethed. <br/>“Y/N! turn around were in the middle of mass!” your head of year whispered to you, trying not to disturb the priest. <br/>Michael kicked your seat even harder for the duration, even pulling your hair on occasion. How old was he? This wasn’t primary school.<br/>////<br/>You were dreading the theology lesson today; it was the beginning of the two hours you would have to spend with the boy wonder. You took a breath to calm your nerves before walking into the classroom. ‘Revelations’ written on the board in red ink. You thought this was the most exciting book in the bible.<br/>Michael was already seated, grinning at you as you made eye contact. You moved to the other side of the aisle so he couldn’t attempt to trip you over. <br/>“Are you excited Y/N? you get to spend the next two hours with me you lucky thing.”<br/>“As soon as I see you outside these school gates it’s on sight mickey,” you replied.<br/>“Mickey?” <br/>“You look you’re an intellectual property of Disney,” you argued.<br/>“so, you think I look like a Disney prince then. I’ll keep that in mind princess.”<br/>“More like a prince of darkness, you’d be the villain actually.”<br/>He looked at you like you’d told him the funniest joke in the world, “you’re not far off,” he finished.<br/>What the hell did he mean by that? You decided not to press any further.<br/>“How do we think the world will end? Using biblical references,” Mr Jones’ voice broke through the silence. <br/>Michael had a glint in his eye, as if he knew something the rest of us didn’t. <br/>“how about Y/N? what’s your answer?” Had God decided that you were going to spend the rest of the year getting picked on? It seemed like it.<br/>“Erm well, the revelation about wormwood could easily refer to a nuclear bomb or something, looking at it in a modern context,” you gave your answer.<br/>“That’s a really good answer, nice to know your listening,” Mr Jones turned back to the class, leaving you be for the rest of the lesson.<br/>////<br/>The lesson had ended. Mr Jones was walking the pair of you to the chapel in the convent that was connected to the school. It was silent. <br/>Just before you could walk in, Sister Catherine had spotted you again, “Y/N! SKIRT! PULL IT DOWN!” she shouted at you. <br/>You looked her in the eye, and slowly pulled it down, finishing with a smile.<br/>“This is a catholic school, I don’t know where you girls got the idea that short skirts were now acceptable,” she huffed, before leaving you alone with Michael and Mr jones.<br/>The chapel was beautiful. It was all white marble, stained glass and hardwood pews. Fresh flowers and statues of the virgin decorated little alcoves. Above the alter, the image of the crucifixion. You felt judged under his sombre gaze.<br/>Mr Jones handed you both the materials and gave you instructions on the cleaning. He’d be back in an hour.<br/>You were left alone with Michael.<br/>He made his way to the pews and sat down, putting his feet up and his hands behind his head. <br/>You rolled your eyes and got to dusting your side of the chapel, no way in hell were you going to do his work for him. <br/>You could feel his gaze on you as you dusted away. You stopped briefly to remove your blazer. <br/>You bent over to pick up a prayer card dropped by the alter. The prayer to Saint Michael. Unfortunately, the Michael in the room was anything but.<br/>“wow, your skirt really is short,” he said.<br/>You tried to get up to pull it down, but he was behind you.<br/>“Don’t be a perv and do your tasks!”<br/>He pulled you back against his chest, his arm around your waist and you head on his shoulder.<br/>“what the fuck Langdon!” you shouted. <br/>“You are far too mouthy princess,” he brought his hand around your throat, squeezing as a warning. <br/>He started to trail his fingers up from your knee. “You know,” he started. “I never got to ask that third question last week.”<br/>His fingers reached the hem of your skirt, slowly making their way underneath, making you shiver. You swallowed. “w-what did you want to know?”<br/>He had bunched your skirt up around your hips, exposing your legs. His fingers started to trace the hem of your panties. “I want to know if you’re a virgin y/n? Is he the only man you’ve ever gotten on your knees for?” he asked, nodding to the image of Christ. <br/>You had had ‘almosts’, but never the whole nine yards. <br/>His palm came across your ass and you squeaked. “Answer the question princess.”<br/>“Y -yes,” you replied, your skin heating up.<br/>He let go of you and you breathed a sigh of relief; reaching to tug your skirt back down. He gripped your wrists before you could, turning you around to face him.<br/>“I’m not finished with you yet.” His face was so close, you could smell the mint gum he liked to chew loudly. Something made you want to lean in a little further and kiss him, but you hesitated. <br/>“I’m going to be your new messiah from now on Y/N,” he said, pushing you onto your knees.<br/>His thumb stroked your cheek, before putting it in your mouth. “Don’t bite, or there’ll be consequences,” he warned. He ran his thumb along your tongue, before replacing it with two of his fingers; thrusting them in and out your mouth. <br/>You were too captivated by his eyes to respond. The low lighting of the chapel illuminating his golden hair like a halo. <br/>He finally pulled his fingers out, connecting to your lips with a string of spit. “Keep your mouth open,” he ordered. He reached for his belt, unbuckling in. You started to shift around, the marble hurting your knees and your arousal begging for attention. He said a quick ‘sit still’ before finally pulling his cock out. It was actually really nice to look at.<br/>He gripped your jaw, forcing you to open your mouth even further, before slowly sliding it in. He hissed at the sensation of your warm mouth. “This is the best was to shut you up.” He pushed until you gaged, the sensation so foreign to you. “C’mon princess, use your hands, I’m not here to do all the work,” he said.<br/>You took the base of his cock in your hands, moving it in time with your mouth. Michaels moans echoed throughout the chapel, adding fuel to your own arousal. You felt him twitch in your mouth. He grabbed your head and pulled you off, panting. You watched his wet cock bob against his clothed abdomen.<br/>“Get up” he ordered, so you did.<br/>He pushed you back, so you were lying on the alter, looking up at the frescoes on the ceiling. The image of God looking at you in disgust.<br/>Michael put his hand around your throat, “Look at me, I’m your god now.” He peeled your panties off, pocketing them. Pervert.<br/>His hands held your thighs apart, inspecting the wetness of your folds, before running his finger through. The sensation made you jolt and whine. “Keep quiet or they’ll hear you.” You nodded. He brought his fingers up to show you your arousal, you tried to turn your head away in embarrassment, but he had gripped your throat again. <br/>He continued to toy with your clit, bringing little gasps out of you. You cried out as he thrust two fingers inside. It felt so good, his touch was electric. “You’re so tight, I think I might break you,” he grinned.<br/>He noticed the prayer card still in your had, getting an idea. “Read that little prayer out while I defile you on the alter, your final prayer to your old god,” he commanded. <br/>“I- I can’t,” you managed to squeak out. Tears were welling in your eyes. <br/>He pulled his fingers out of you, licking them clean before humming. “You will,” he stated.<br/>He lined himself up, looking at you, waiting for you to start. <br/>"S-Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us i-in battle.” He pushed in, groaning as he did so.<br/>“Be our protection against… against the wickedness and snares of the d-devil.” He began to move, thrusting into you, making you forget your words.<br/>“You’re so tight, like you were made for me,” he panted out. <br/>“May God rebuke him, we humbly pray,” you managed to get out. Michael squeezed his hand around your throat.<br/>“And do thou, O Prince of the H-Heavenly Host.” He gripped your hip hard enough to leave bruises, picking up the pace. <br/>“By the power of God,” you couldn’t think anymore. The only thing on your mind was him. He slapped your ass, “by the power of god? Finish it.” He brought his hand down, rubbing circles around your clit, you squeezed around him.<br/>“Thrust into hell S-Satan and all evil spirits who wander through the world for the r-ruin of souls.” Michael grinned, his eyes turned black and his skin pale. You were too far gone in your pleasure to scream at his demonic face. He reached under your shirt collar, yanking your gold crucifix off your neck.<br/>You could feel your release coming on fast, Michael could too. “Let’s finish the prayer together hmm?”<br/>“Amen,” you both moaned at the same time. Your orgasm hitting you like a tidal wave. Michael wasn’t too far behind, coating your insides with his seed. Slowly pulling out of you, watching your mixed fluids drip onto the alter.<br/>Coming out of your haze, you finally realised where you were and what you had done. “What are you Michael?” you whispered.<br/>“You read about me an hour ago,” he said, tucking himself back in, his face back to its normal state.<br/>Your eyes widened, it finally clicked. <br/>The Anti-Christ.<br/>You looked up to the crucifix above you, the statue crying blood. The faces in the stained glass twisted in sorrow. The statues of the virgin weeping blood. <br/>A wave of nausea hit you. Michael pulled you up, putting your skirt back in place. He smirked at you and pulled you in for a kiss, his tongue invading your mouth. <br/>He took your hand and placed your necklace in your palm. The cross had been inverted. “I’ll be over tomorrow, just introduce me as your boyfriend. You still have some more repentance to do.” With that he left you in the chapel. Leaving you clean up the mess, alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>